Ice box blues
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: Crossover AU. Elsa needs help to control her powers instead of isolating her. Her parents call for help from a neighbouring kingdom when they hear that the Queen has powers. Three shot. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's comments: Yes I just started a new story but I saw a tumblr post that inspired this it compared the Epic and Frozen fandom and it make me sad that Epic doesn't have more fans.**

**So have my first and only crossover story it will be a three shot. About Tara and Elsa because I feel they have a lot in common we will have a bit of action with the other characters but not much. This fic will be kind of like "do you wanna build a snowman' we'll be looking at different ages of Elsa well she will be the same age here that she is in the song. **

**It's a bit of a 'what if' story.**

**Please read and review.**

She was so alone stuck in between these six walls. They were slowly closing in on her, she could feel them coming in closer with her head in her hands she sat in the corner of her room silently screaming in her mind. Tears run down her puffy red cheeks as the ice slowly creeps away from her as her feelings keep rising she was suffocating in the darkness.

Her lungs were burning, her chest heavy she could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead. No matter how hard she tried she felt there was not enough air to breathe. She looked up at the walls they were tumbling inward towards her she couldn't take it anymore she gets up and begins to push against the walls. She uses all her strength, she feels her fingers tremble against the old wallpaper she needs company, someone to help her. The cold continues to creep in, her body begins to writhe and shutter violently as she pushes the walls out but it doesn't work. Her eyes shut tight, tears leaking she just drops to the ground her whole body shaking. She feels the piecing cold beginning to creep in it slowly slithers up her legs. Her nerves frigid, her arms curled around herself she decides to give herself up to the darkness.

The door begins to open it creeks the young girl continues to cry. "Elsa!" She hears.

Looking up at her Mother she cries "I'm scared it's getting stronger!" Her Mother leans down, reaching out to comfort her child "no! Don't touch me please I'll hurt you!"

Her hand goes back in to her chest "I'll get you some help I know someone." She smiles the young girl continues to cry "now please Elsa let me comfort you."

Elsa just nods her Mother joins her in the corner "I promise we'll help you."

Later on that week it was turning out to a normal day isolated in her room. Not that she minded she did have a few new books to read bought home after her parents most recent travels to a neighbouring kingdom but today something was different.

The Queen of Moonhaven was visiting Arendelle to discuss well she didn't know. A lot of rumours came out of that kingdom it sounded rather odd, first off they didn't use their natural resources for homes it was forbidden to cut down a tree. Second their cloths were made from overgrown trees they were from a rough terrain. Their warriors were among the best throughout the land but signing a treaty with them was so rare it was ridiculous.

The gates were open for the first time in forever she saw the town she forgot how beautiful Arendelle was in Summer. She sits at her window ledge looking out the Queen was rather pretty unlike any other the small princess had seen before her biggest difference was her fashion she literally wore plants. She was so elegant and pleasant the princess continues to look on as her parents greet the queen and her small party of people that rode with her here. The queen seems happy she looks up at the princess's room, of course the young girl ducks down, hiding herself from view. But she peeks up to see the queen smiling at her.

She watches them as the make their way in to the castle her parents, The Queen, a young red headed girl that clung on to her dress, the soldiers and a young boy that seemed to be bored. Her door opens Elsa turns around in a small panic to find one of the older servants asking her to come and meet the guests, her younger sister Anna trails behind them both.

They make their way in to one of her parent's private rooms where people seemed to be waiting for them. To say Elsa was nervous was an understatement, her small hands cling on to her dress she feels like a ball of nerves.

"Elsa, Anna come here please." Says her Father they follow his orders then he looks at the servant "leave us." He commands.

They leave the girl's Mother speak up "thank you for coming Queen Tara we've heard such good things from you."

Queen Tara nods. She gestures her head for Anna to come here, Anna runs towards the Queen happily her laugh echoes throughout the room. "So tell me you name."

"My name is Anna and I'm six years old." She smiles as Tara picks her up.

"That's about the same age as my protégé Mary Kathrine would you like to play with her. She's sad because her best friend Nod thinks he's to cool to play with her anymore." Tara says tickling the young girl's stomach.

"Yes please!" She squeals jumping out of Tara's arm she grabs Mary Kathrine's arms and drags her off "I'm gonna show you my dolls!"

"Nod go with them." Says a gruff man holding a helmet in his arm.

"Do I have to Ronin?" Nod groans.

"Go," Ronin warns.

"Fine but I'm not going to enjoy it." Nod grumbles as he walks out the door, to everyone's surprise he's tackled at the door.

"We're playing dress up Nod you're our princess." Anna squeals.

He screams. Ronin closes the door as the two girl's drag him off. Now it was four adults and one small frightened child who was starting to cower. Her Mother reaches out to her daughter "please Elsa she is here to help you."

"H-how?" Elsa replies.

"I'll show her." Tara says walking over to the girl she puts a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. Tara begins to work with her hands a small plant that stood proud in the sun. Elsa's eyes widen it grows, dances under the Queen's command. "You see I'm like you."

Elsa stands there almost speechless "I-I thought I was the only one."

"No you not you see there are a few of us there is the girl with the magic hair, the princess that battled a bear, the boy who trained a dragon there's even a boy like you." She smiles "there's magic all around you, you just have to find it."

"There's other children like me?" She asks.

"Of course." Tara says as she pulls the small princess towards her. She takes on of her gloved hands she looked at the delicate embroidery, Elsa is hesitant as Tara takes her middle finger and begins yo pull the glove off.

"Wait don't please." She begs "I don't want to hurt you."

Tara ignores her request and pulls it off. She feels the smooth, chilled skin of the girl "You're not hurting me Elsa."

"But I'm a mons-"

"You're a little girl not a monster." Tara says sternly "you just need to control your powers and I'm here to help you understand them." Tara gets up and takes Elsa's bare hand "it's a lovely day outside my husband Ronin and I will take her for a walk."

Ronin goes to the other side of Elsa taking her gloved hand "of course you're Majesty."

"That's Tara to you." Tara warns.

He smiles "of course."

Elsa's Father takes a step forward to protest but he feels a small pull on his shoulder his wife stands there shaking her head "let them go please concealing it not helping her."

He nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's comment: Sorry about the late update this takes place a few years after following the 'do you wanna build a snowman' song. But please enjoy, read and review! One more chapter.**

**Thank you to malwaPL and PerrythePlatypusGirl!**

**Day one:**

The scenery was beautiful, peaceful and restless. The sunlight was scattered throughout the trees it peaked upon the grass that slowly blew in the warm, Summer wind. Clouds were everywhere, they were white, silky and soft they popped in front of the blue sky that lay behind them.

The scenery was suddenly disturbed as a small party silently crossed the forest they were careful of course making sure they weren't stepping on any ferns. The party was made up of six people in total one fully grown female, two children one boy the other a girl and three males that sat in trees, They moved in the trees from branch to branch without a sound. The warriors used singles, wordless body movements and were watching every single little that that moved to protect their queen. As much as they hated her walking she always _insisted._

One warrior signals the others before he drops down, landing next to her "Tara we make this trip every year isn't time to break the ties?" He asks the queen.

"Soon enough Ronin." She simply replies watching the children.

"But Tara you know-"

"Ronin please." She asks "I know I'll cut the ties by the end of the week." She replies softly.

Ronin puts his arm around her shoulder, taking one of her hands "you're doing the girl some good." He sighs. There was a moment of silence they knew it would be soon when she would have to give her crown to another. The people of Moonhaven were a mysterious bunch they seemed to age differently to the surrounding kingdoms. The aged slower, more healthy then others, they lived for hundreds of years determining their will to live.

There was one thing about being Queen that scared people to take the position you would only live for one hundred years after you take the crown. _You had no choice in the matter. _It was a sadistic kind of living having unlimited power then having an expiration date.

And Mary Katherine was next.

"Tara!" Mary Kathrine squeals "Nod's picking on me he's calling my butt big!" She runs towards Tara her vision was blurred and her nose running.

Tara kneels down and wipes her eyes "Nod's just a dummy."

"I-is my butt big?" She sniffles.

"Of course not go and show Nod that you won't take that." Tara smiles as gives the small girl a hanky to blow her nose "now blow remember your eleven whole years old you can take him down."

Mary Katherine blows "you know what your right I'm gonna go and show him who's boss!" She leaves Tara's arms and runs off but not before "oh and Tara thanks."

Ronin laughs "remember how we were when we were their age? Do you think they'll get together when she's Queen?"

Tara just smiles and shrugs as Nod screams for help while Mary Katherine jumps him and pulls on his hair.

Back at the kingdom of Arendelle everyone was preparing for the annual event of the Queen of Moonhaven coming to visit, discuss treaties and trading agreements. They can't help but be excited when she visits; the gates open up once again for a few days. The day when they see the blossoming princesses, there is a great fest and it was such a welcoming and warm atmosphere it was the event of the year.

One small princess wasn't helping with the proceedings with her not so good bike riding through the halls. Standing on the seat then making a wrong turn down the stands, her smiling face drops down instantly she screams "move away hurry!"

Her victims were fifty poor plates knocked over the edge.

She reaches the bottom of the stairs she hears people yelling behind her. She knew she wouldn't make it out alive so she lifts her dress and just runs. Her pace fastens as she reaches the portrait room she slides under the lounge that sat under her favourite portrait Joan of Arc. Anna just laughs, she snorts kicking her feet in the air as she hides.

While Anna the youngest was hiding, Elsa and her parents were at the gates ready to open the Queen was seen just five minutes away. Elsa was nervous her heart was beating outside of her small cheats she was holding on to blue silked dress. Her Mother was comforting her daughter with her arms around her holding her tightly she whispers comforting words to her.

The doors open to reveal a small group of people.

Mary Katherine runs up to the royal family excited her short hair running behind her. She puts her arms around Elsa, Elsa freezes in shock "I missed you! How are you?" She smiles.

"U-um." Elsa squeaks.

"M.K off her." Tara warns. The young girl groans in annoyance as she lets go "hello Elsa." Tara smiles sadly "how are you?"

Elsa smiles "Good and you?"

"Good thank you Sweetie." Tara says while Nod starts to pull on M.K's hair. M.K yelps in pain calling out for Tara she goes to break up the fight "M.K you go and find Anna and play."

"Yes Tara!" M.K smiles running off.

"Nod you'll go and help Ronin." Tara says giving him a warning look.

"Of course." Ronin says before marching Nod outside to go on a small patrol it wasn't a punishment at all after all he wanted to be a Leafmen one day. Tara takes Elsa's hand "would you like to take a walk?" She asks the white skinned girl, her fingers as cold as ice.

The girl felt a small tug on her shoulder as Tara pulled her out "No." Elsa whispers.

"What? Why?" Tara replies shocked. Elsa seemed to like the walks they took together it was personally both of their favourite thing to do on her visits to Arendelle. Elsa just nudges her in to another room of course Tara follows her.

Elsa's eyes are lost "I'm scared they're getting stronger."

"Well it's understandable you're getting older." Tara tells her.

"I need you to show me how to control my new powers." Elsa murmurs.

"Which ones?"

"I can make snow come to life."

"Can you please repeat that?"

"I can give snow a heart, lungs and personality! It scares me." She says in a small hiccup. Tara takes a protective stance around her, wrapping her arms around the tiny girl "Tara I can't do it anymore! I miss Anna, I miss people, the sun being able to have friends!" She begins to cry.

"Calm down Elsa." Tara coos. "C'mon we'll do out so we can interact with people."

"W-wait no." She shutters attempting to get away.

Tara holds her tighter "please Elsa."

"Tara I can't."

"Okay, okay how about we go to the library and read a story with the other children as a start?" Tara asks.

Elsa looks down and shrugs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tara says getting up she takes Elsa by the hand gently as they walk to find the others. "So tell me what's your favourite tale Sweetie?"

"The one with the white bear and his peasant wife." Elsa replies blushing.

"While that's the one we'll read." Tara smiles.

**Day two:**

Anna couldn't help but smile all because she was able to see her older sister again. She skips down the halls her braids flowing in the wind she would be able to see the town folk again. Everything was great at this one time of year her childish giggles fill the air as she makes her way to the gate waiting eagerly for it open but of course her parent's would send a chaperone to take of her.

The door opens.

Anna runs out as soon as they open her chaperone soon following her. The bridge always took so long to cross, lifting her dress she runs faster as the need to get out of the castle grew. She craved human interaction she looked upon the town she smiles.

"It's so big." Anna whispers to herself before she starts to run again just as her chaperone catches up. But as Anna runs, she gets knocked in her path right on to her back.

"Hey watch were you're going!" Growls a small boy with a reindeer.

Anna looks up "oh my gosh that reindeer he's so cute." She sequels "can I pat him?"

Meanwhile still inside of the castle Elsa sits in her room just something about this celebration left her on edge. She gets up from her bed and makes her way over to the window she was watching people come in to her home.

Her parent's left her in her room when this was going on.

She groans in frustration it was fair! She was stuck in here while people were having such fun she runs over to her bed and picks up a book she was reading about the history of Moonhaven. She begins to curl up she was up to the fifteen chapter, she murmurs the text to herself.

There is a knock on the door.

She squeaks from the sudden noise. She lightly places the book on the bed and gets up. She opens the door, a smile appears on her face at her visitor.

"Good morning you're Majesty." Ronin says.

"Hello Ronin but it's just Elsa please." She replies behind the door.

"Queen Tara has ordered me to take you in to town to the markets along with Nod and M.K." Ronin smiles taking out his hand "please Elsa."

"But-"

"Tara insists please."

"Okay." Elsa replies taking his hand he leads her out.

Tara's visit would only last a three days total and if she was the last time she needed to make things right. Her gown follows her as she slowly paces through the castle, greeting people as she walked through the crowded halls. Tara has her eyes set on one goal _she was going to get Elsa back with her parents._

She reaches Kai whispering her urgent need to talk to the King and Queen as soon as possible in her room. He nods and sends the message on.

Tara heads back towards her room she takes a seat on her temporary bed, opening a book of childish fairy tales. She murmurs to herself as she escapes in to the world of fantasy it was peaceful, warm and inviting.

She can't ignore a cry for help coming from across the room, putting her book down she looks at small plant sitting in the shade next to the window. Right next to the sunlight but it couldn't reach getting up she walks over and begins to put the pot near the sunlight. It was awkward to move because it was so bulky she uses all her muscles to move it. After about two minutes of pushing and pulling it was in the sun and finally happy. Of course she could help any plant that called and with a wave of her hand she could save it. But her physical strength had its limitations she was weak but strong willed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She says with her voice raised.

The door opens "Queen Tara we've come with the news concerning our daughter." Says the King coming in followed by his wife she closes the door behind them.

"Please tell us what's wrong." The Queen begs.

"Nothing is wrong with Elsa." Tara says.

"Then why would you pull us away from a trading agreement-" He says in annoyance.

"Your children are more important than a silly trade agreement your Highness." Tara starts to speak. "I called you both here to tell you both you're doing a horrible job raising your daughters."

"What?" The Queen replies.

"Anna misses her sister, she's missing out on important life skills she'll gain from what a normal child her age is supposed to experience. You might now know it but she's depressed she acts happy but deep inside she's dying." Tara bitterly speaks. "And Elsa she's suffering from physiological trauma that if it doesn't get fixed soon she'll run away with all of the pressure you put on her to be perfect and isolated at the same time."

The girl's Mother just covers her mouth at the blatant attack. Their Father was bothered by these words "how dare you tell us how to raise our children in our kingdom!"

Tara takes a seat on the window frame "Elsa is already scared of people she thinks she is a monster. No matter how many times I tell her she isn't she still believes the lessons about hiding from everyone is the best way to protect everyone. It's killing her inside you give her all the toys, books and material possessions she could ever want but still she doesn't respond like a normal little girl should."

"You're no Mother we know the traditions of Moonhaven after you're rein she'll get a one hundred year limit on her life we know. You're setting up like a pig for slaughter!" The King exclaims.

"I know and there isn't a day I don't regret the decision of making her my heir but she knows. She's mentally stable and able to take the throne when she's ready M.K has an amazing understanding of politics, tradition, treaties and wars. She knows her fate and she accepts it." Tara says holding her head high.

"We're keeping Anna safe-"

"No you're not this is tearing both of them apart. They lack skills, judgement and social skills tell me when was the last time the girl's talked to someone they didn't know. Have you even bothered to teach them what they need to know to run a kingdom?"

There was silence.

"I thought so. After this year I won't be coming back at all I've done all I can for her now it's up to you both about how she will grow up." Tara sighs. "I'm going to die in five years' time so I need to put all my attention in to teaching Mary Katherine. Please take what I've said and take them to see a therapist, tell Anna about Elsa's powers and stop cutting them off please."

Tara stands up and walks out leaving them both to work on things.

With both princesses out on town they both experienced new things. Anna made a friend she kept claiming that they were the best of friends, the three musketeers a boy, girl and a reindeer. They dragged him around through the markets buying chocolate, cupcakes and toys. Anna couldn't help but feel happy while they played in the flower fields she made him and his reindeer a flower crown each.

The name of her new friend was Kristoff, his reindeer Sven. He tried to get away from her but she wouldn't let him go for the world when they finished they're play date she invited them back for dinner and a sleepover. He declined but promised to visit her within a few days.

Elsa's day was a little different she was so afraid to touch anyone but with the forced interaction between her and Mary Katherine. She was hanging off Elsa insisting that she go shopping for different small trinkets for her friends back in Moonhaven. She even pulled Elsa in to a small clothing stall the sold handmade clothing that was detailed with every small seem every one of them had such delicate embroidery. Mary Katherine was blown away by the sheer beauty of each item she bought a small hat. Elsa bought a new pair of gloves they were woven silk in to a floral lace pattern they were still a bit big one day she'd be able to wear them.

The girls split what little money they have left to buy Tara a hat made from silk in the shape of a flower when they gave it to her.

Her heart broke.

**Day three:**

"L-like this?" Elsa says as a small flurry of white snow descends from her faint, pale hands. It begins to grow larger in size as she composes a large snowflake it raises higher and higher. "Tara I'm doing it!" She smiles as brews more flurries from her hands she feels the power in her hands the frigid feeling pulses through it her was both comforting and frightening at the same time.

Tara laughs "yes you've become a pro I don't know why you get to me to come over every year." Her hands circles Elsa's she exerts her powers as her hands land on Elsa's. This cause her ice powers to stop in their tracks and the flurries change in to a bursting flower fashioned from ice.

Elsa felt something it was alive, the flower was alive. She felt it pulsing in her hand. It twitched then began to dance in her hands Elsa's heart began to feel warm. She created life in her hands she held such a delicate little flower.

Tara lets her hands go the flower seems to twirl its way through Elsa's fingers "I told you." Tara says "you can do it as long as you take the time to understand your powers you'll be fine."

"Thank you Tara I couldn't do it without you." Elsa murmurs her eyes on the flower.

"Trust me when I say you can."

"No I couldn't"

Tara takes a deep breathe in "I think it maybe time we moved on."

It freezes and cracks.

Elsa suddenly stops in her tracks as fear takes over. "What?" She asks dreading the answer.

"You've grown beautifully since the first time I saw you that little girl cowering in the corner to a confident teenager." Tara smiles. "We have one last lesson before I leave."

"Wait why are you leaving me?" Elsa says wiping her eyes.

"Elsa M.K will be taking the throne in a few years and I'm getting to old to travel I've helped as many children as I could and when I took you're case I told myself you would be the last one and you are."

"But she's only twelve you mean when she's-"

"Seventeen she'll be taking the throne."

"Why?"

"Once in every one hundred years the Summer solstice, the Sun and Moon a line and the new heir is chosen in a few years I'll be powerless."

"But that doesn't matter we can still see each other right?"

"Please Elsa you can't Moonhaven will not allow anyone in to its walls and I'll be too weak to visit."

"It's not fair!"

"Elsa please-"

"No you were the one thing that made me feel connected but you're leaving me!"

"Elsa stop it I don't have a choice." Tara calmly says "your last lesson is giving Anna a hug."

"Every year you say that." She sniffles.

"Please your sister needs you more than anyone." Tara says getting closer to the young princess "Anna is isolated, depressed and I hear her crying outside your door every night. The biggest annoyance about my powers is I can feel the pain of life all the time and Anna keeps me up at night."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Elsa asks.

"Because you're strong enough to know." Tara says.

There was a large knock on the door and it opens to reveal Ronin.

"The King requests Elsa in his study." He says. Elsa walks out of the room with her arms around her tiny body.

"Come Ronin we have to go." Tara whispers.

"But you're Majesty." He replies. "What about the girls?"

"Trust me they'll be fine. Get the children we leave with ten minutes I think the lessons finally got through." Tara smiles before walking out of the room.

The walk over to the King's study was long, silent and awkward. When she finally got there Anna and The Queen were there as well. Anna seemed scared cowering in to her Mother's arms she calls for Elsa she joins her Mother on the other side of her.

"I've called you here to tell you I've been thinking about some things." He starts. "I've hired you both a therapist to see twice a week to talk about problems she's nice and kind."

The Queen smiles "and she knows everything Elsa."

"Even about?" Elsa gulps.

"Yes. Elsa I want you to tell Anna please."

"About what?" Elsa asks.

"Your magic." He replies.

"Elsa does magic?" Anna asks. "When? Was she born with it? Cursed?"

"I was born with it. I create snow." Elsa murmurs visibly upset.

"So all of those times I found snowmen outside of my bedroom that said 'I love you.' That was you?" Anna asks.

"Yes."

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, please don't shut me out again please."

Elsa nods.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Placed a few years later again and this is the end thank you to everyone! This was about both girls accepting that things change and that they can be okay with out her.**

**Thank you to Guest and malwaPL.**

Elsa was the new Queen of Arendelle not even two days after her parent's death she was forced in to taking the throne. She was still wearing black as she walked through the forest on her beautiful grey horse. She was sent on a trade agreement she was never allowed to grieve, tears ran down her pale white face.

Due to the shock death to her parents Elsa was wearing her gloves her emotions were everywhere, her hands were trembling while holding on to the horses reins.

She would be heading to Moonhaven to the woman that changed her family so much. She younger sister Anna travelled behind her older sister just a few inches enough to hear her sister's breath shake as the tears pricked her lashes.

Anna's horse makes its way up to Elsa's side she takes her sisters hand and holds it "hey it will be okay." Anna murmurs her voice sounded so broken, cracked and tired.

"It doesn't feel like it." Elsa says back.

"I'm right here for you, we only have each other just me and you and I will always have your back."

Elsa gives a slight smile "I know."

"Do you think Mary Katherine or Tara remember us?" Anna asks letting go of her hand.

"Of course it's only been a few years they know we're due to arrive today." Elsa sighs.

Something didn't seem right.

Within minutes they hit towering walls much bigger than their own kingdom or seen in any kingdom. Taking off one of her gloves Elsa gets ready for something, her stomach felt extremely sick. "Anna stay behind the guards." Elsa warns.

"Elsa what is it-"

"Shhh." Elsa says lowering her tone.

But unknown to the princess there was a figure watching them from above, he stood in the shadows of the trees. Anna looked around as she heard branches rustling above her, looking up a leaf dropped upon her nose right before a blinding shadow dropped himself down on her.

Anna screams.

Opening her eyes she sees a young man hanging up-side down drop a branch just above her. "Well, well it's been a while Anna." He says with a cocky smile.

Anna looks at him closely, freckles, brown shaggy hair "Nod?" She asks.

"The one and only." He says using one hand to support himself as his right foot pushes against it he lifts himself off it, flipping and landing on the ground in front of them. "Welcome to Moonhaven."

"Nod it's nice to see you again." Elsa smiles "and thank you for the welcome. So why are you out here patrolling?"

"We've tightened security, the Boggan's have made a threat on the Queen's life." He says sighing to himself. "She was injured in the last battle."

"Is the Queen okay?" Elsa asks.

"Of course but she can't use any of her powers until her fingers are fully healed. They broke her fingers." Nod says looking around.

"Oh no. How many did they break?" Anna asks.

"Seven of them she can't even feed herself." Nod sighs "come on I'll take you to the main gates."

After a while of slow paced walking they got to the gates. The guards checked their belongings as the escorted them over to the palace. Both girl's looked at the kingdom in amazement from how different it was to Arendelle crossing a bridge across a small river made of stone. They looked on to see the whole kingdom was made from stone, trees overshadowed the small houses. They walked through a bustling market place, Nod gives them instructions to dismount their horses as they begin to walk up a slight mountain going in to a small tunnel he leads them towards a ballroom. He runs off to find the Queen as they wait in the giant room.

"I can't believe we get to see Tara again." Anna says happily.

"I know remember how she came every Summer and spend a month or two she never saw me as a monster." Elsa says as her voice grows in to nothing more than a whisper.

"I never saw you as a Monster you we're always just my sister." Anna says walking over to her sister.

"Welcome to Moonhaven." Says a booming voice that echoed through the hallowed halls both girl's turned around to see a red headed woman that stood tall. Elsa's eyes narrowed she looked to find a grown up Mary Katherine wearing a long flowing dress made from leafs, most and thousands of small grey petals.

"Where's Tara?" Elsa asks.

Mary Katherine makes her way across the room "surprise I'm the new Queen. Tara passed away Elsa." She replies as she looks to the ground.

"H-how? When?" Elsa asks her voice cracking.

"A year ago every one hundred years on the Summer Solstice we choose a new Queen. After transferring our powers the Queen dies." She replies. "Just like I will in one hundred years."

"What? Is that why you called me here?" Elsa asks.

"Since then the Boggan's have been attacking that's why I asked you here, Moonhaven isn't safe I was hoping to ask for refugee status for some of our children and young Mothers. We will also need you gifts to help with the Spring harvest this year." Mary Katherine says "I'm so sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you." Elsa replies.

"You must have had a long journey, we'll get to the details of the refugees after dinner until then please relax while I tend to other duties." She says almost lifeless. "Nod I need you to escort me since well you know." Mary Katherine says holding her hands up. "Oh and Mub and Grub will get your bags and take you to your rooms." She says bowing before Nod walks over to her and takes her arm, he leads her out of the room.

As soon as the door close behind them Nod puts his arm around her small frame. "How long did Nim say Ronin had left?" She asks.

"Two days or so." Nod replies. She groans in frustration "we've been expecting this since she died you know that."

"I don't want him to go." She says "it's been hard enough without her but if he goes we won't be able to come up with an military plans. We won't be able to defend ourselves, they knew I couldn't use my powers without my hands and look what they did."

"M.K you know it's selfish if his body can't handle to much anymore once the mind goes, the body does too." Nod says.

"I hate it when you're right." She sighs.

"Which is all the time." Nod replies.

"That why did I marry you?" M.K grumbles.

"Because I'm the best." Nod says proudly.

* * *

It was her second day here and she'd hadn't seen Mary Katherine at all she never even bothered to show up to supper last night. And now she had to make her way towards the library to see her. What nerve the Queen had to stand her up it maybe in her kingdom but still there was such a thing such as common courtesy.

And she didn't really have an excuse she was a Queen she knew she had manners. It was programed in to every royal no matter where you're from.

With her cape travelling close behind her, she held her dress as she climbed down a few small steps. She stepped in to a rather large room that was lined with several levels. It was peaceful, only faint echoes were drumming in to Elsa's ears as she stepped in around the columns. Her eyes widen slightly as she sees a few people around a table.

"What if we went to the South of Wrathwood?" Mary Katherine asks leaning on the table.

"They have guards to the South East." Nod sighs.

"What about an air attack? Or if we attack from the trees?" She asks.

"They don't have trees."

"What about we sneak in we have Boggan armour just a few to see what we're up againist." She replies.

"That might work."

"We're running out of time they could attack any day our first priority is to get the Mother's and children out of here as soon as possible." She mumbles. "I know that Tara would hate me right now but we can't make peace we're going to war."

"Nod, get a few of your best men and infiltrate Wrathwood and if you can get plans from Mandrake get them. Or take someone who can map out Wrathwood." Mary Katherine sighs.

"As you wish." Nod replies.

"And don't get hurt." She says kissing his cheek.

Elsa makes herself known by stepping closer and clearing her throat. "Good morning your highness." She says holding her head high.

Nod walks off as Mary Katherine bows "Good morning." She replies getting up "and please it's just M.K."

"Thank you M.K you called me here about refugee status for your citizens?" Elsa replies taking a seat next to the table.

"Uh yes you see we're currently in a war and with our males soon to be in battle. We need to get the helpless out of here mainly the Mother's and children if the Boggan's do win at least they're safe."

Rubbing her temples "this is a big ask M.K I'm sure we can find housing for about two hundred, maybe a few more if people want to open up their homes."

"There is just over one hundred we are an extremely small community."

"We need at least a month or so to prepare."

"Well I'm sorry to inconvenient you but we need your help as soon as possible."

"Send a few back with me the ones who need the help most and send the rest down over the next week."

"Thank you Elsa."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes I wanted you here simply because I know how close you are to Ronin he's dying and well Tara asked me to bring you up here to say good bye."

"What?"

"You see our people can live under the Queen's magic to live under her if someone has the will they can live for as long as they want. But with the loss of his wife Tara his lost the will to live and I've tried to save him but he refuses my help."

"Where is he?"

"I'll take you too him."

Walking in to Ronin's room in the palace it was damp, depressing and all around suffocating. It was small any plants that seemed to live here died long ago. Elsa opens the door off his room to only be greeted by a cranky old man that stood at a window that lit the lonely room.

"Who's there?" He groggily asks turning around leaning on a cane. Elsa stands in silence and shock "Elsa?" He asks.

"I-it's me, Ronin what happened to you?" Elsa stutters.

"This is what happens when your over two hundred years old Elsa." He coughs up in to his hand. Looking at his hand it was blood again.

"But why?" Elsa asks her voice cracking.

"Because Tara, Nod and M.K were my life and now that the children don't need me I'm ready to leave my body is shutting down on me. No matter how much they say they need me I know they don't." He laughs bitterly.

"Please don't go." Elsa asks.

"I don't have a choice once the process starts we can't stop it." He replies. "So tell me what you've been up to since I last saw you."

"Not now." Elsa murmurs as tears filled her eyes.

"Elsa I don't want to go out sad I asked my kids to grieve after my death so I'm asking you the same tell me what you've been doing." Ronin says as he walks over to pat her on the back.

She nods and begins to speak.

* * *

It was the next day and he was dead.

Elsa sat in her temporary room at the kingdom of Moonhaven. She sat next to the window as the sun hit her snow white skin she just looked on unable to break down. She felt like she couldn't move as her hair nimbly blew on her face, tears rolled down her cheek.

There was a knock on the door.

"Elsa can you open the door I can't." She hears M.K. Getting up she walks over and opens the door "I have tea."

Elsa smiles slightly.

Walking back to her seat, Mary Katherine follows her and takes a seat on the floor next to her she hands Elsa some tea with her bandaged hands "I just got a message from Nod he said that he kill Mandrake the war has be halted."

Elsa takes the tea "Ronin will be buried after Nod gets back. I'm so sorry. Tara always said she loved you more than _any _of her students and when she left that year and never came back it was because she was going to die. She didn't want to put you through that." Mary Katherine says as tears rolled down her cheek.

"She was happy when your parents finally listened and then she started to teach me I couldn't do anything she could and still can't. I know I will never be like Tara was to you but I want to be your friend so I'm begging you please don't make this your last visit to Moonhaven please." Mary Katherine begs crying. "You meant the world to Tara truly I was always a little jealous. And with the war I know she's disappointed in me I'm not allowed to take a life and I have already. She loved you a lot unlike me she treated you like her daughter."

Elsa moves from her chair "Tara always loved you." She murmurs.

"I'm so sorry." Mary Katherine says.

Elsa takes a seat on the floor and takes her hands using her powers as she works to compose a small snow flower. "Tara taught me this when our powers work together we can create life." She says as the flower dances.

Somewhere above they knew Tara was smiling.


End file.
